FALLEN ANGEL
by rhui
Summary: Someone had come to melt his heart. Could he take it? Find out what would someone as cold as Rukawa do when he meet a girl as pretty as an angel... a fallen angel


**CHAPTER 1**

The cherry blossom has spread its beauty all over the place. Another year had passed and now it's the opening of the first day of his second year high school life. Many students; freshmen, juniors and seniors are cowering their way to the gate of the school. Everybody doesn't want to be late for they are all excited to see what school year awaits them. But there is a single soul out there, still eer sleeping while riding his bike..

"Aya-chan!"

"Ryota?"

"Aya-chan(smiling with a blushing chibi face)Ohayou!"

"Good morning to you too, Ryota"

"Aya-chan…(still in chibi face)can I walk with you?"

"You are walking with me!"(confused)

Ayako again..

"This should be an interesting year for you…the new captain of the basketball team"

"Uhmm..I guess I owe it all to you"

Ayako figured out that there is no use talking to a guy who seemed to be drunk(in her charms) so she kept silent.

Spotted Haruko..

"Haruko-chan!"

"Huh!..Oh..Ayako senpai"

"Hello"

"How was your vacation?"

"Great, I helped Sakuragi in practicing basketball"

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"Haruko!"(chibi faced with big earsC)im not so good in portraying character faces..

"Ohayou Sakuragi-kun"

Sakuragi and Haruko spent the whole summer together,uhmm practicing of course

And the four went inside Shohoku High for the Opening Ceremony…while someone is riding his bike..sleepingdrools

Rukawa is still as sleepy as last year, so again he didn't notice that lighting post and he bump his way into it (Ouch!)

Actually Rukawa is dreaming about his dream? Eer his future plans.. He really, really wanted to go to America and to achieve that goal he needed to get the highest grades he can possibly get.. Depending on his current grades of mostly D's well he can't go to America and study there.

While walking to Shohoku High he had listed some alternative solution on how to achieve his dreams…(in his mind)

1. High grades(I have to study hard, which means I cannot sleep..cancel)

2. Beat that loud mouth do'ahou (I often beat him so that's no problem at all, why do I have to include this on my list?)

3. Sleep(I'm good at this..I think I'll be doing great on this part)

4.Practice(so I'll be the best player in Japan for the second time around)

5. Sleep some more(I'll get tired on practicing so I have to sleep)

Satisfied with his plan, Rukawa head for the gym which the ceremony is being held and is now nearing the end..He's late..well he's not the only one.

"Go home you little cat"

"Because of you I'm late"

Rye Hanazawa, a tall raven-black haired girl with dark eyes surrounded by thick lashes. A rose pink lips and rosy cheeks that compliment her small upturned nose and her heart-shaped face.

I need a girl with killer charms, so I browse every website containing pictures of the prettiest girl anime and I got her…lucky

Rye was walking slowly when she noticed that there was no one outside the campus and that means everybody is now at their respective class. So, she hurried walking and head for room 209, first subject Algebra..

She knocks hesitantly at the closed door for she was sure that her professor is already inside.

Proff: "Well, I wonder who it is.."

"Ummm…(shy) Sorry Sir, I'm late"

"It's okay, but don't over do it..I'll let you go this time because it was our first day"

"Thank you Sir!"

Rye oblivious to everything around her, took the sit at the fourth row near the window.

Classmate: "Sir, I think that she needs to introduce herself"

"Okay, Miss? Please stand, and introduce yourself"

"Huh?"

"I said please introduce yourself"

"umm.."(?)

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Actually sir, I think that everybody should also introduce themselves and not only me"

"You're late, and they have finished the introduction part. Most of them know each other because they were classmates last year"

"Well then.."

Rye stand and with a smile on her face:

"I'm Rye Hanazawa, 18 yrs old. I'm a transferee."

"What about your likes?"

"I like kendo and singing"

Needless to say but she's different. Kendo? Singing? I guess that made her special

"Okay, Thank you"

Lunch Break:

Rukawa as he usually do, went on the rooftop to get some sleep… Like everyday there was no sign of anyone. So he lay on his side and began to slumber. Little did he know that someone was already there at roof of the door leading to the rooftopI can't describe the place but I'm referring to the door on the rooftop which had a roof .

Rye was there frantically laying and staring at the blue sky. She's thinking of the things that made her decision to go to Japan. She hadn't even notice the sleeping fox below. Rye came from America, then only daughter. Her mother is American, and her father is Japanese. She decided to go to Japan for the sake of her parents, since they are always away, they worry too much for her sake. So she decided to go to Japan to keep her parents at ease with the fact that she is with someone whom they know have care for her. Coach Anzai is the Uncle of Rye's father. So that means Anzai-sensei is Rye's grandfather.Rye's father is the brother of Anzai-sensei She heard the sound of the bell which means that lunch break is over.

"Hey, no running in the hallway"

"Pardon me, but I need to hurry"

"I've got to talk to Anzai-sensei" Rye said on her mind.

"Anzai-sensei!" Rye said after she had opened the door of the gym..

Mitsui: "Sorry, but he's not here.."

Rye: "When do I get to see him?"

"At the afternoon practice maybe"

"Thanks"

Mitsui was too stunned to say a word. In his mind he's thinking…

"That girl had killer looks, but she was too cold"

Rye was too disappointed for she was not able to talk to his grandfather. She then proceeded to her classroom where most of the boys had developed an instant crush on her.

Teacher: "Tomorrow, all of you will get to choose what club you wanted to join. Applications are available at the room assignments for each club; please see the bulletin board for more details"

"I wouldn't be joining any club this year" Rye said silently.

Today's school is over. Rye still had to go to the convenience store to buy some supply. Well Rye is living independently, she figured out that she never wanted to be a burden to anyone

Ryota: "I'm glad to see all of you this year"

Sakuragi: "I still don't think that Shorty here should be our captain."

Ryota: "Nani! And who do you think should be?"

Sakuragi: "Of course..The Tensai…hahaha"(laughing in a boastful manner)

Ryota and Mitsui: "Dream on"

Sakuragi: "Why you…!"

Rukawa: "Do'ahou"

Ayako hitting the three with her paper fan. Rukawa is exempted this time

Ayako: "Stop it! Anzai-sensei's here"

Anzai-sensei: "Ho..ho..ho..santa claus? It's nice to see you all"

The team: "Good Afternoon Coach!"

Anzai-sensei: Ho..ho..ho.. Looks like all of you are in high spirit today"

Sakuragi; "Tensai, had practiced the whole summer"

Anzai-sensei: "Very good Sakuragi… Tomorrow we will have the freshmen join our team"

-- No response……

Mitsui: "Ahhh, Sensei! Someone is looking for you?"

Anzai-sensei: "Who?"

"I wasn't able to ask the name but she was a girl with dark hair"

"Thank You, Mitsui… Ho..Ho..Ho…"

After the practice Rukawa spoke to Coach Anzai.

"You need a tutor?"

"Yes, Coach…I'm thinking that maybe you know someone"

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Really Coach?"

"Yes, I'll talk to her and I'll inform you if she conceded"

sigh "Thank you Coach"

That night, Anzai-sensei spoke to Rye and informed her of his plan. He told her that she would be tutoring someone, and that she will be helping him in achieving his dreams. Being the kindhearted person she is, she accepted.

The next days' practice, Anzai-sensei tells Rukawa that his tutor approved and will start tutoring him after this days practice. He also told him that he should not be surprised of her age and appearance. Rukawa only got confused. He couldn't care less about his tutor's appearance as long as he will be able to achieve his dreams.

Because of Shohoku's performance on the last National Games, many freshmen had wanted to join the club. Most of them wasn't lucky enough to be accepted. Here are the list of the new members of Shohoku team.

Seiya (Small Forward)Taeki (Small Forward)Yaten (Guard)

Murai (Center)Imai (Guard) Toshige (Power Forward)

Rukawa found himself standing at the front of a two-storey house, it's the address given by Anzai-sensei. The gate was open, so he entered and ring the doorbell twice. After a few minutes somebody finally opened the door. A tall pretty girl came.

"Yes?"

"….."(speechless)

"Ummm.. Hey?"

"I guess I went to the wrong house"

"Could he be the one Anzai-sensei's talking about, the one that needed help?" Rye asked herself.

Rye: "Wait!"

Rukawa stopped and looked questioningly at Rye. (What does she want now?)

"Are you here for a tutor?"

"Yes?"

"Then you're in the right house"

"What!" ("She's my tutor! But she's too young…Too young to be a tutor!")

Rye looked at Rukawa, it seemed like this guy could not believe that she would be his tutor.

"If you don't like me to be your tutor, then its fine" Rye said coldly, she can't believe this guy, she'll be doing him a favor and he had the nerve to be choosy!

Rukawa noticed that the girl became slightly irritated with his gestures, and facial expression. Who wouldn't be? Rukawa is so insensitive. But that's about to change

"No, I think I'll stay. I'll let you tutor me" (Well it's worth a try, after all Anzai-sensei is the one who picked her to be my tutor)

Rye who had developed a bad first impression on this guy who haven't introduced himself yet, open the door enough for him to enter.

"Wait at the couch; I'll go upstairs to get my books"

Rukawa looked around the living room..

"It's nice in here, everything is neatly arranged" He then spotted a black cat.

"Psss, Psss, come here little cat" The cat walk towards Rukawa…

"You're such a nice cat" The cat licked Rukawa's hand.

"Morph!"

The cat jumped out of Rukawa's hold and run to Rye.

"Morph go to your bed now, I have put your milk there"

The cat followed Rye's order as if it understand everything she had told.

"Well then, let's start"

Rye help Rukawa to understand Biology, since they are both on second year it is not too hard for both of them to understand each other, well not too hard.

"Rukawa?"

"……" drools

"Rukawa-kun?"

(Rye with the pumping vein on her head) "That's the last straw"

"RUKAWA-KUN"

Startled, Rukawa immediately woke up.

"Huh?"

"You may go home now" (She's still trying to control herself)

(Chibi faced with a line eyes --) "Are we finished?"

"Yes, thank you"

Rukawa stand up and walk to the door with his books, not even bothering to say thank you and good night to his tutor.

"That fool!" Rye is still mad. Rukawa slept 4 times in the middle of their tutoring session, she doubt it if that guy had learned a single thing.

"I think I made a wrong decision in accepting my grandfather's offer"

This is my first story and this only the first chapter. Kindly do me a favor and submit a review.


End file.
